Heretofore, orthodontic clasps have had a number of associated problems. These problems include, but are not limited to, a design that is uncomfortable for the patient and not easily adjusted for orthodontic treatment, a design that is not structurally sound and resistant to breakage, and a design that does not secure the clasp to the orthodontic appliance should breakage occur.
During the course of orthodontic treatment, adjustments to the orthodontic appliance are routinely made for treatment to progress. A commonly used clasp is known at the Crozat Clasp, which has a significant chance of breakage when adjustments are made using pliers, the instrument of choice for making such adjustments.
Another clasp, known as the Adams Clasp, is commonly used in removable orthodontic appliances, but has poor retention, and is difficult to adjust for better retention.